


I just want something thrilling | Empty people’s dream is boring (Chase me)

by BrookeJones_D



Category: 6 Underground (2019), Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby has epilepsy, Canon-Typical Violence, Combat Training, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Heist, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Miles being the baby of the group, Minor Character Death, Number one is named Daniel, Number one is nicknamed Danny, Other, Protective Team, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Training, Unconventional Families, Whump, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookeJones_D/pseuds/BrookeJones_D
Summary: Miles wasn't a vindictive guy. He wasn’t particularly vicious, or petty or even angry. Mostly Miles was tired.He spent so long on high speed he didn't know what slowing down felt like, spent so long with his foot on the pedal he didn't know how to just enjoy the ride.Getting out of prison only helped so much, but nothing felt enough.Thankfully for him, he wouldn't have to worry for long, because somewhere, not so far away but not that close either, in an undisclosed location somewhere in America, there was a dead man with a team of ghosts who desperately needed a driver.☽ Chase me, catch me if you canIt was really close (dangerous)But, I already left there(Where will I go this time?)Chase me, yes, find meNo one can stop meSo that you can't catch me anymoreI’ll secretly hide ☾Or, the one where Miles doesn't know how to abandon Baby and ends up becoming a ghost and maybe falling in love with a dead man who does parkour.
Relationships: Baby | Miles/Four | Billy (6 Underground), Three | Javier/Two | Camille (6 Underground)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	I just want something thrilling | Empty people’s dream is boring (Chase me)

Miles wasn't a vindictive guy. He wasn’t particularly vicious, or petty or even angry. Mostly Miles was tired.

Prison gave him a pretty big opportunity to rest. To work off the bone-deep tiredness that had scrubbed him dry and injected itself into his bones. The ability to have no real responsibility, to have a set timetable and a routine felt like someone finally lifted the world from his shoulders and he no longer had to be Atlas.

The irony wasn't lost on him, that he finally gained independence in a place that took away freedom, that he was thriving in a place that controlled him after he had spent his life under someone's thumb. But this felt different, this was like controlled chaos, like a calm cooldown after a particular hard chorus in the climax of a song. It felt right  
It felt right.  
It felt great.  
For a while, it felt good.  
For a while.  
Then he got antsy.

He felt the deep-seated need to do something, anything. Working out worked… for a while. Reading worked… for a while… But Miles had spent so long on high speed he didn't know what slowing down felt like, spent so long with his foot on the pedal he didn't know how to just enjoy the ride.

Getting out of prison only helped so much, because even if he was finally out in the free world, hanging out with Debora and getting a real (legal) job it just wasn't enough. Nothing felt enough.  
And then Miles was drowning again. 

Drowning in a slow current, drowning in slow-burning lava consuming him from inside. Because it didn't feel like a whirlwind or a tornado, but those he knew how to handle- Miles knew how to swim against a violent current, bit a slow fire consuming him from inside? The anticipation and the ants consuming him inside out, crawling under his skin like a low rumble, the beginning of a drop that never arrives, the never-ending anticipation and anxiety? That he didn't know what to do with.

Thankfully for him, he wouldn't have to worry for long, because somewhere, not so far away but not that close either, in an undisclosed location somewhere in America, there was a dead man with a team of ghosts who desperately needed a driver. And that dead man had an ear to the ground, listening to Miles rumble all the way across from where he is.


End file.
